


It Takes Two to Waltz

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Mute Player Character, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: He just shrugs one shoulder and says, "It takes two to waltz."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This happened. To those of you who are reading After It All, I promise I'm still working on it, this just came to me in the middle of the night and it was so cute I had to write it. 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as Gladion Refresh, and could even be seen as a direct sequel. 
> 
> Have fun <3

You can feel his eyes on you. Even though it’s dark and the music is loud and there are a hundred other eyes on you, you crave his eyes, so you can feel it the instant he looks at you.

You’re dancing alone, but you quickly adapt your movements to an easy waltz; an invitation you hope, but don’t really expect, he will take.

You are proven wrong when, a minute later, he slips into your arms, quickly repositioning them to his liking; one hand on his shoulder and the other clasped loosely in his.

You blink at him, surprised, but he just shrugs one shoulder and says, “It takes two to waltz.”

The grin you give him is probably blinding; all pearly white teeth and bright happiness. You slip the hand on his shoulder to the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there. Though he gives you a hard stare, he doesn’t protest. You consider it a win.

Your heart feels full in this moment. You’ve just won the champion title and here you are, dancing with the love of your life. You couldn’t be happier.

When the song ends, you reluctantly step away from him, raising your hands to sign, _:I love you:_ because you know he won’t understand your words.

He watches you silently for a long moment, face carefully blank, before raising his own hands and slowly signing back, _:I love you too:_

Your brain short circuits for a moment, because _since when has he known sign language?_

You stare at him, jaw slack and eyes wide. He stares back for a minute before smirking and shrugging his shoulder again, and that’s clearly the only answer you’ll get from him.

You launch yourself at him, throwing your arms around his neck and laughing silently into his shoulder. He squawks in surprise—which just makes you giggle harder—but obligingly hugs you back, his arms coming up to rest on the small of your back like the first time you hugged.

You sway in place to the beat of a new song, clinging to each other for a long time. As the next song is starting, you pull away just enough so you can kiss him on the cheek, watching a flush spread across his face.

You were wrong before; that you couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how eleven year olds are total drama queens when it comes to love? Yeah... that really shows in this XD
> 
> Comments are the lifeblood of authors so if you liked this, drop me a comment!


End file.
